warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizardtail
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Lizardpaw |warrior=Lizardtail |mate=Lakeheart |daughter=Softpelt |sons=Harelight, Gorseclaw, Dappletuft |mentor=Reedwhisker |app=Foxnose, Fogpaw |livebooks=Dovewing's Silence, ''A Vision of Shadows, Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown |mentors = }} Lizardtail is a light brown tom. Lizardtail is a RiverClan warrior under Mistystar's leadership in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Lizardpaw was mentored by Reedwhisker following the Great Battle. After earning his warrior name, Lizardtail gained an apprentice of his own, Foxnose. He also fathered Lakeheart's kits, Harelight, Softpelt, Gorseclaw and Dappletuft. Lizardtail was sent on a patrol to bring SkyClan back to the lake and mentored Fogpaw. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Lizardpaw is now a warrior by the name of Lizardtail, mentor to Foxpaw. Thunder and Shadow : During the course of the book, his apprentice, Foxpaw, has become a warrior named Foxnose. Shattered Sky : Darkest Night : River of Fire : The Raging Storm :During a large storm, cats from all Clans volunteer to try and convince SkyClan to return, so that it might stop. Lizardtail goes with his Clanmates Willowshine and Icewing as they follow the trail back to the gorge. The patrol comes across an overflowing stream, and they debate how to cross it. Willowshine notes that even RiverClan cats likely wouldn't be able to swim through, glancing at her Clanmates. :The patrol finds a tree that spans the length of the stream, and crosses over that. Lizardtail follows Hootwhisker across, and the others follow behind them. He and his Clanmates keep trekking for the rest of the day with those from the other Clans, then find shelter in a cave. They continue to follow SkyClan's trail, and catch up to the Clan and rescue them from the floodwater. As they work, Lizardtail and Hootwhisker get swept away in the water as their bridge collapses. The pair manage to haul themselves out of the water and onto rocks. Willowshine rescues Lizardtail and Hootwhisker, and once out of the water they shiver on the bank to get warm. :At the next Gathering, Lizardtail is part of RiverClan's patrol. He calls out that every Clan must help SkyClan by giving up some territory. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : He is now mentor to Fogpaw. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm : Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *Cypresspaw and Wavepaw were intended to be his kits, but they were replaced by the editors and now technically don't exist. Character pixels Family Members Mate: :Lakeheart: Daughter: :Softpelt: Sons: :Harelight: :Gorseclaw: :Dappletuft: Tree External links * * Notes and references fr:Lizardtailru:Ящерникde:Blitzschweif (FC)fi:Lizardtailpl:Jaszczurczy Ogon Category:Males Category:RiverClan cats Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Minor characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters